Sunset
by Demetria99
Summary: What if Bella had not been rescued by Jacob from the torrential waters of the ocean after her cliff diving in “New Moon”? Did Bella die in the ocean, or did someone else save her?
1. Prologue

**Sunset**

What if Bella had not been rescued by Jacob from the torrential waters of the ocean after her cliff diving in "New Moon"? Did Bella die in the ocean, or did someone else save her?

Prologue

BPOV

I could feel myself sinking, but I was not upset at this. I could see the perfect vision of Edward looking at me, yelling at me not to give up, but I am so tired. _I love you Edward…_

All of the sudden, a rock comes out of nowhere and it punches into my chest. I feel all of the air left in my lungs leaving me. I start getting dragged further, or maybe closer, into the darkness of the water, but the rock won't let up. And I know that the water is cold, but why is the rock so much colder?

And then my head comes up above the water and I take in a lungful of air. And then another, and another. How the heck did I get here? I know it was getting darker, I thought I was sinking? I look around to figure out where I am. I can see the shoreline, and a couple of people are standing there. What is going on?

I turn around, looking for anything that will tell me how I was saved from the darkness, and I come face to face with someone that I hoped I would never see again.

_A/N: I know this is really short, but this is the first fanfic i have ever posted, so I am starting slowly. let me know what you think. I am already starting to write the first chapter, so hopefully the next update won't take very long...And thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Too Late

Bella POV

I am a little surprised by the face that I see before me. She looks just like she did the first time I saw her; her catlike eyes and a few leaves in her hair, even though we are out in the water. Even the redness of her hair matches perfectly with the orange and red hue of the sun I can see behind her head.

Victoria.

She stares at me with a fury that chills me even more that the water does. I hear a vicious growl coming from her, and she moves closer to me. "I will have my revenge on your precious _Edward_, but I know that this is the best I will get for a while with all of your _protectors_…" she sneered. "So what better way to do that, then to leave a newborn vampire to a pack of dogs."

My breath catches in my throat. '_Just stay as still as you can,_' Edwards' voice says in my head. I don't know how I am going to get through this. I tense all of my muscles as I feel her grab me and turn me around so that I am again facing the shore. I can see a couple of people coming towards me in the water, but I don't think that they will reach me in time.

She moves the hair from my right shoulder to my left, and I hear her hiss in my ear, "Be sure to give Edward a message from me…" and then I feel her lips close to my neck as she forms a smile. "I will see him soon to take everything he cares about away!"

And then there is a piercing pain in my neck and all I could do was cry out, "Edward!"

Jacob POV

I saw her jump! I can't believe that she did it! Why did she do it? I told her to wait for me, and she didn't listen!

I run up to the edge of the cliff and I jump off. Soon, I am slicing through the water. _Gotta get to her, gotta get to her, gotta get to her, _is all that is running through my head. I don't know what I will do if I don't get to her in time. _Stop thinking like that! You will save her and she will be fine!_

I bob up to the surface of the water to see if I can see her above the water anywhere. I can't, so I dive down to see if she is down there. All I can see is the dark waters that surround me, and no sign of life anywhere. I start swimming a little farther out, and I finally see movement in front of me. However, it is closer to the surface. I start moving up towards the surface, when all of the sudden, I see a body start to sink. _'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, Bella!'_

I swim as fast as I can to get to her and finally grab her underneath her arms. I bring us both to the surface and I gulp a lungful of air as soon as I do. I look over towards the girl in my arms, and I see her take a deep breath, and when she lets it out, all I hear is a painful scream.

"Bella!" I yell at her. "What's wrong?" I am looking at her, and although she is pale, she is breathing and looks alright. Why is she in pain?

I bring my other hand up and place it on the other side of her neck to bring her face towards me. As soon as I touch her skin, I realize what has happened, but I have to see it with my own eyes. I turn her around in my arms, and I see the mess her neck has been left in. '_Oh no. Not Bella? But how?_'

After seeing her like this, I do the only thing that I can. I start bringing her back to shore. I am dragging her along as fast as I can, hoping that I am wrong about what I am seeing. _'Please no, not Bella, please!'_ About half way there, I meet up with Jared and Embry, and the three of us get Bella back to shore.

Once we get there, I pick her up and run a little farther up the beach until I reach Sam. I lay her down, so that I can make sure she is all right. She has been quieter since that first scream, but after I place her on the sand, she starts screaming again.

"Edward! Please help me! Edward!"

"Bella! Bella, listen to me. It's Jacob. Can you hear me?" I ask.

"Help me! Make it stop…make the burning stop! Edward!"

I look up at Sam, and he kneels down next to us, and I see the look of horror on his face. "What should we do Sam?"

"What can we do, Jacob? She has been bitten, and while we will still search for this Victoria, there really isn't much we can do!"

"We can't just leave her here!" I say. "We need to help her. We need to fix this!"

"How are we supposed to fix this?" Sam asks. "The best we can do is to take her out into the forest, past the boundary line."

"If we don't help her, she will turn into a bloodsucker!" I yell.

"Unfortunately, that is no longer our concern." Sam says, sadly. "The damage has been done. Her fate is sealed. Due to the treaty, we can take this no further."

I am getting really angry now. How can Sam do this? This is Bella! He knows her, he's spoken with her! Hell, he found her in the forest after that idiotic bloodsucker left her! How can he not care? "I have to help her Sam! I cannot just leave her alone. I love her!"

Sam just looks at her sadly. "There is nothing we can do. Take her out into the forest Jacob. Let her rest there."

"I can't just leave her alone! She is in pain!" I am starting to get angry again.

Sam looks at me worriedly. "What are you going to do Jacob? Sit with her until she wakes up? How? Do you know the first thing about a newborn vampire? Do you even know what they go through during a change?"

I shake my head. "No. But I cannot leave her there to suffer alone! And what if she comes back? Victoria, I mean. We are supposed to be protecting Bella from Victoria, remember? How can we do that?"

"Take her of our land. If you want, you can patrol near the boundary line, but if she, when she rises, becomes a hazard, we will have to take her down!" Sam yells.

"I don't know if I will be able to do that!" I yell. Tears are now streaming down my face. _Why did this have to happen Bella? Why you? We were supposed to be together…we were getting so close. Why now? Why couldn't I save you?_

She is now only whimpering in pain. She is shaking, like she can't get away from anything, like her body is rebelling against her. How can I leave her like this?

Sam looks at me, and says, "There is no other option Jacob. Take her away."

He rises from that spot, and nods to Embry, Jared and Paul. "Brothers, we must go. Jacob, take Bella away. Then guard the boundary closest to her and let us know if there is anything to report."

Sam, Embry, Jared and Paul start to walk away. I look down at Bella again, and she is still whimpering. "Oh Bella. I am so sorry for this. Why did you have to jump off that cliff? Why couldn't you have just waited for me?"

I put my arms under her shoulders and legs and pick her up. She is still whimpering and shaky, and still wet from the ocean water. I start walking as fast as I can up the beach to get her to her truck. Once I get there, I place her gently in the passengers' side of the truck, and then get in and turn the ignition. The truck starts up loudly, and I pull away from my house and start heading back towards Forks.

The trip does not take long. Bella is still whimpering and moaning and shaking, but not as badly as she was at first. Every once in a while, I will hear her start murmuring words that don't make sense. The few I can understand are things like "Edward" and "sorry". Even after all this time, she is still asking for Edward. After everything that the bloodsucker did to her, after leaving her like that, and she still only calls his name. What about me?

I decide to leave her truck at home, that way her disappearance can't be linked to us. I pull up in the driveway to her house and turn off the truck. I get out of the driver's side door and shut it quickly as I go around to the other door. I open it gently, and again, I put my arms underneath her legs and shoulders and quickly take her past her house and into the forest. I run for a while. I don't want her to be too close to the house, I don't want to leave Charlie in danger.

She is still whimpering, but she seems to have calmed down a little.

What am I going to do? Sam is right; I have no idea how to handle a newborn vampire! All I know is that they feed off blood and sometimes have extra powers that they can use. How am I going to keep her from feeding on any humans? How did the Cullen's do it?

I keep running until I get to an open field. Off to the left, I see a little grove of trees, out of the sun. I decide this is the best place to leave her. I decide to sit with her for a bit. Hopefully, I can bring her some comfort, before I have to tell her goodbye. _'Oh Bella. What can happen with us now? And what about Charlie? How will he be able to handle this?'_

I have been sitting with her for about an hour, when a familiar scent drifts up to my nose. The sickly sweet scent that I know only belongs to vampires. Bella hasn't changed far enough to start smelling like that. Who could it be?

Then, I start to growl. There is only one vampire it could be.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Who do you think it is that has found them in the forest. Send me a review and let me know! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Home

Edward POV

I can't take this anymore.

I miss the way she smells. Like freesia and lilacs. The scent of her blood which drives me insane. At first, it was just the urge to taste the sweet nectar of her blood, but since then, it has become much more than that. It is her very essence, and I miss it.

I am on my way home…to Forks. I can't stand being away from her any longer. I know that I told her that I would not return. I know that I told her to move on with her human life. I know that I told her some heinous lies about not loving her anymore. But I can take this anymore. I can't be separated from her.

I miss her eyes. The chocolate brown eyes that are the windows to her soul. Such love and compassion can be shown to me in those eyes. I wish I could see her eyes look at me with the same love that they did the last time. Am I confident that they will? Not in the least. Because the day I left, I saw what it did to her; what my lies did to her. And uprooting my family as well, I can see what my lies did to them too. I screwed up everything, and I am now on a mission to get it all back…if I can.

If Bella has moved on, I will leave my family where they are. But I will not leave Bella again. I will watch over her. I will protect her…all from the shadows. She will never need to know I am there, unless she asks for me. I will take care of her until the end of her days, and when her light has been extinguished from this world, I will follow her.

I miss her lips. Her beautiful berry red lips that are so full. I can remember every time I kissed her lips, especially that first time. I didn't know what it felt like to kiss someone before that. I could feel the jolt of electricity as soon as our lips touched, and all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms forever, from that moment on. I really want to feel that again, but I don't know if I will.

The plane I am on is just setting down in Seattle, Washington. As I get off the plane, I am resisting the urge to move as fast as I can. I am so impatient to see her beauty and life. I wonder of she will hate me? I run at human speed to the rental counter and pick up an SUV. I race out of Seattle on my way to Forks, going at about 100 miles per hour. The faster I can get to her, the better.

I long to feel her embrace. Those times that I got to hold her in my arms were the only moments of warmth that I can remember. The heat from her body was like a blessed wave of life that warmed even my silent heart. Her warm breath on my face, the warmth of her hands as she would caress my face…everything about her is amazing.

About an hour and a half later, I was pulling up to her house. Her truck is in the driveway. Is she here? I think I will go through her window first. I open the door to my car and I start to race to the tree outside her window. As I pass the truck, I smell something I have not smelled in seventy years…werewolf.

What are werewolves doing back? I didn't think they still existed. I thought they died of with Ephraim Black? But even as I thought this, another thought crept into my mind. Why do I smell werewolf outside of Bella's house? No, Bella!!

A growl started in my throat. I have to deal with this werewolf problem first, then I will come back for Bella. I start to track the scent of the werewolf. As I get farther on it's path, I realize were it is leading. It is leading back to the field were we played baseball the night we met James, Laurent and Victoria. When I hit the field, I can see the werewolf bending over something. I drop into a crouch, and I start listening to its mind.

'_Oh Bella. What can happen with us now? And what about Charlie? How will he be able to handle this?'_

He knows Bella! He will not live very long, I can guarantee that! As I sneak up on him, the wind direction changes. I know he will smell me now, so I get even closer, and when I am right behind him, he turns around, but not before I finally see what he is crouching over…Bella!

_What the hell is Cullen doing here? _I hear.

At this thought, I look back at the werewolf. "You will get away from her…now," I say slowly, and punctuate it with a growl.

_Who are you to be telling me anything? You will get away from me and Bella. Haven't you done enough harm to her already? I had to sit back and watch as she had to get over you. I was finally able to get her to smile, and you think you are going to take her away from me?_

"Who are you, and what do you have with Bella? What is wrong with her?" I ask.

_It doesn't matter who I am. And what does it look like? We were trying to protect her from that other vampire, and when Bella got reckless and jumped off the cliff all by herself, the vampire caught her before I could get to her._

"What other vampire!" I yell.

_Bella said her name was Victoria._

No, not Victoria. How did she get back here? I thought she was in Brazil! How could I have been so wrong? How could I have left her here all alone, with no protection? What am I going to do now? "Is she dead? Bella? Is she dead?"

_No, she was bitten._

"Let me see her. I have to help her!" I said. I start to move forward to get to her, but he growls back at me. I stand back in place, trying to find someway around him to get to her.

_No, leave us alone. I will take care of her!_

"How are you going to take care of her? Have you ever been around a newborn vampire? Do you even know what they act like? She is going to need to hunt as soon as she wakes up. Are you going to teach her how to do that? I hate to tell you, she will probably not want to be anywhere around you when she wakes up. To our kind, you smell awful. She will probably just run away from you."

_No, I am her friend, she would never run away from me, bloodsucker._

"Who are you?" I ask. Just then, I hear another voice. It must be the pack mind.

_You will not tell him who you are. Come back home and leave her in his care._

_I can't. I can't just leave her here!_

_Yes you can. He will teach her their ways. It is no longer our concern. Come back._

The werewolf looks at me for a few moments, but right as he turns away, I hear, _Take care of her Cullen. If you don't, I will hunt you down and kill you myself. _Then he runs off into the forest.

Once he is gone, I finally get a look at my Bella. She is laying on the ground, trembling, with the right side of her neck in a bloody mess. I bend down to her and pick up her hand to hold it in mine. Here hand is on fire, which means the venom is spreading quickly. I've got to get her back to the house, and then I can call everyone back. I bend down to pick her up, and then I settle her against me for the run back to my house. Oh, god, Bella…I screwed up big time. How could I leave you here and let it come to this? You were supposed to stay human.

The run is short, for me anyway, and I get back to the house quickly. Once inside, I carefully place her on the sofa, after taking the covers off of everything. I take hold of her hand again. "Bella? Bella, can you hear me?"

Just then, she lets out an very loud scream, which is followed by more and more. "Bella, calm down sweetheart. Love please!" I smooth my hand over her head and try to take her in my arms so that I can hold her. I pick her up again, and then sit on the couch and cradle her in my lap. She starts calming down a little, but she is still shaking really hard. I have got to call Carlisle.

I pick up the phone, and dial the familiar number. It rings a couple of times before he answers. "Hello Edward," Carlisle says.

"Carlisle, I need you back in Forks," I say.

"Why?"

"Bella is turning."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 3: No Place That Far**

Carlisle POV

"Bella is turning," Edward said.

I stood up from the couch in my current home in Chicago. We had moved there after Bella's disastrous birthday party. When I mean we, it was actually only Jasper, Alice, Esme and I. Emmett and Rosalie took off for Europe. Edward had never let us know where he ended up, so this call was even more surprising. It was on his insistence that we leave the small town of Forks, Washington in the hopes of protecting the love of my son's existence. So this call was disconcerting on many levels.

"Edward, what do you mean that Bella is turning?" I asked. "What happened?"

"Apparently, Bella likes to live dangerously these days."

"Just tell me what's going on Edward!" I yell.

"I don't have much time, but I will give you the basics. The vampire I was tracking through South America made a u-turn, lost me, and headed back to Forks. She managed to get by the dogs in the Quileute tribe and attack Bella and bite her, and then she left Bella to the dogs." He gave a long shuddering sigh. "I need you here Carlisle. She is in so much pain, and even though I know what is going on with her, I can't stand to see her in pain. We are going to need to teach her everything, and I think it might be better if the rest of the family were here to help. I don't know how she feels about me at this point, and I don't want to distress her further…"

"Calm down son. I know how much she means to you," I tell him, calmly. "How far along is she?"

"This is only the first day," he whispers. "I am so afraid of something going wrong. What will happen if I can't keep up with her?"

"Edward. She has a couple more days of the change to go through. I will head out to you right now, and the others will join us shortly. Please, don't panic. Sit with her and try to calm her, if you can. She will be in a lot of pain, but she will get through it. I hope to be there by early tomorrow morning. Just let me get there, and then we can see what to do from there."

Edward sighs again. "Thank you Carlisle. I will see you then."

I click the phone shut and then call out to everyone. "Esme, Alice, Jasper…"

A few seconds later, everyone is in the room with me. I get right to the point. "That was Edward on the phone…"

Alice starts jumping up and down. "What did he say? Where is he? What is he doing? When is he coming home?" This was said all in a flurry of hurried words and phrases. It is at times like these that I appreciate having the ability to understand the fast speak.

"Well, right now, he is in Forks."

Esme looks up at me, alarmed at this turn of events. "He's in Forks? Is that were he has been all along?"

"I don't know," I say calmly. "But we have other problems as well. Bella has been bitten."

All three of them look at me with wide eyes. "Alice…didn't you see anything about this?"

"Nothing specifically," she says. She seems excited at the prospect. "I have been seeing Bella as a vampire in my visions for a long time now. That never changed, no matter what decisions Edward made. Those visions were always set in stone, I was just never sure of the timing."

"Well, I think we have the timing down now. I need to get there so I can help support him and Bella. Can all of you follow me shortly? The sooner I get there, the better," I ask.

"Of course," Esme says. "I will also contact Emmett and Rose and let them know what has happened."

"Thank you." I gathered my keys, kissed Esme goodbye, and hopped into the car to start the long drive to Washington. Well, here it is. The point in time that Edward hoped would never come, and the time that the rest of us hoped for. I pray that everything will go well, and maybe our family could be whole once again. And I am glad the Bella can finally be a part of it.

Edward POV

After getting off the phone with Carlisle, I look down once again to the beautiful angel in my lap. The beautiful angel that is currently in pain due to the transformation into her immortal body. Bella, how could this happen to you? This wasn't supposed to happen!

I sat there for another hour or so, and I then decided that laying down might be better for her. I picked her up and carried her up the stairs to the spare bedroom right next to mine. If only I had a bed in my room…

I laid her down on the bed. She was dry, but her clothes were stiff with seawater, and she really didn't look comfortable. I decided to change her into one of the shirts in my closet and cleaning her up a bit. Even during her worst moments of pain, I could still see the beautiful woman lying before me. She was my whole world, and now, I hoped she could truly be with me forever. I know that things will be hard for her. I will just have to convince her of my love for her. But I won't push her. We have eternity to come back together. And I will not leave her unless she asks me to. I she doesn't I will stay by her side forever.

I laid with her all night, soothing her cries when the pain got to much. My hand never left hers. Each moment, I spent listening to the beat of heart. I know it would stop eventually, but while it still beat, I would gladly listen to it until it finally stopped beating. Until the beautiful human girl finally turned into…a vampire.

As the sun rose on the second day, she started becoming more restless. She started talking a little bit. It reminded me of when she used to sleep talk. However, most of the words that came through were "burning", "pain" and "Edward". But the hardest thing to hear was when she whispered "Edward, please save me…" My heart broke for her at that moment. I didn't know what else I could do. Even after leaving her, it seemed like she still wanted me to save her. But I knew that I had failed miserably to save her this time. _Oh Bella…I am so sorry!_

In the late morning, I finally heard a car outside the house. Thankfully, Carlisle was here. He quickly came into the house, and because of Bella's moaning in pain, he knew exactly where we were. As he entered the bedroom, he went directly up to her, and starting assessing her condition. He checked her eyes, and he could tell she still had a heartbeat, even if it was erratic, as it had been all that morning. I let him do what he needed to do. I knew it would help him give me better answers to the questions that I needed to ask.

Once he was done, I begun by asking, "How is she?"

"Well, she seems to be moving right along. It seems she is about at the second day stage. However, I must warn you that it will only get worse before it gets better."

Bella seemed to have heard him, because all of the sudden the turned on her side and curled up into the fetal position, and then proceeded to start screaming again. Carlisle saw my distressed face, and he tried to calm me down. "Edward, you know she has to go through this. It is unfortunate, but it is the only way."

"I know. I just never liked seeing her in pain!"

"The calmer you are," Carlisle said, "the calmer she will be."

"Thank you, and thank you for being here," I said.

I stayed with her the next two days. I would bath her when she sweat too much from the pain and the fire of the change, and when that stopped, I just held her. About midday on the third day, she finally lay silently. Her heartbeat was very slow, and I was holding her hand while I put my head on her chest while listening to her slowing heartbeats. Just then I heard a beautiful sound.

"Edward?" I lifted my head up off of her chest and looked her in the eye.

"Bella, love? How do you feel?" I asked.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" She looked at me with a curious expression, but looked very tired as well. Her face was very pale, like she was only moments from death…which I knew she was, in a sense.

"Bella, when I found you out in the woods, I knew there was no way that I could leave you out there all alone like that. I have been by your side the last 2 days."

"But Edward, why? I know you don't love me anymore, so why would you try to help me?"

"Love, what I said that day, was the most horrendous lie I have ever spoken. You were the best thing that has ever happened to me. I realized that while I was gone. When I found you that day in the woods, I was coming back for you. I couldn't spend another moment without you, no matter what state I found you in. I love you so much Isabella, don't you see that?" I looked at her with as much love and hope as I could so that she would truly understand the meaning of my words.

Then, right before the last beat of her beautiful heart, she looked at me with love in her eyes and said, "I love you Edward, foreve…" and then she shut her eyes, her breaths stopped and her heart gave one last thump…

And Isabella Marie Swan died.

**A/N: Ok, come on everyone! I want to see those reviews! And no, this is not the end of the story, not by a long shot!**


	5. Authors Note

Ok. I know it has been a long time in coming for an update to this story. Unfortunately, I am going to have to tell you it is going to be a bit longer of a wait.

I am stuck in this story right now, and I really don't have any ideas where to go from here.

However, please don't be too upset. My other story "This Time" will be updated sometime within the next week. I know it has been almost three months, but I have been having family as well as medical troubles that have gotten in the way. So look soon for an update with that story.

Good news! I am going to be starting another story. This one has been on my mind for some time now, and it will center around Edward NOT leaving Bella during New Moon. I have read a few stories out there that detail what happens to not make him leave, but nothing after that. So that is what I am going to be writing about. I am going to get a few chapters done before I start posting and hopefully I can get a posting schedule down for both of those stories.

As for "Sunset", if there are any ideas out there, or if you possibly want to maybe help me write it, please PM me, and maybe we can get the ideas flowing.

I am also looking for a Beta Reader! If you would like to volunteer, please PM me!

See all of you soon!

Demetria


End file.
